


Momento poco adatto

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erotic, Incest, M/M, Self-Love, What-If, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Vederti nudo e inerme è un piacere immenso, credimi».<br/>Quella che aveva appena parlato era la voce di Dante, senz'alcun dubbio. Nero ebbe un tuffo al cuore sentendola.<br/>Si costrinse al silenzio e rimase in ascolto: se aveva parlato in quei termini, significava che si stava rivolgendo a qualcuno che era lì con lui.<br/>«Toglimi le manette e vedrai, Dante».<br/>Nero rimase attonito: era la voce di Vergil quella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento poco adatto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il [mmom_italia](http://mmom-italia.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _#5. Dante e Vergil ci danno dentro alla grande, Nero si spippola (LoL) da dietro la porta_ gentilmente offerto da [XShade-Shinra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra).

Nero si era recato presso la sede dell'agenzia Devil May Cry con il preciso scopo di incontrare Dante. Non gli era stato difficile entrare: il proprietario aveva la spiacevole abitudine di lasciare la porta aperta.  
Purtroppo, però, l'ufficio era vuoto.  
 _«Che sia fuori?»_ si chiese Nero, fermandosi in mezzo alla stanza e guardandosi attorno.  
Un rumore improvviso proveniente dal piano superiore gli fece capire che in casa c'era qualcuno: la stanza dove Dante dormiva era al piano di sopra.  
Nero si avviò su per le scale tranquillo. Probabilmente aveva fatto cadere qualcosa, era così sbadato che non si sarebbe sorpreso di una cosa del genere.  
L'ospite s'incamminò lungo il piccolo e angusto corridoio che gli si apriva davanti, bloccandosi solo una volta arrivato davanti alla porta socchiusa della camera da letto - l'unica porta presente sull'intero pianerottolo. Il motivo per cui si era fermato erano i versi simili in tutto e per tutto a gemiti profondi di piacere. Nero si sentì avvampare all'idea di cosa stesse accadendo al di là di quella porta; tuttavia, la curiosità vinse sul suo rispetto dell'altrui privacy e sbirciò dallo spiraglio: l'unico oggetto veramente interessante presente nel suo raggio visivo era la Yamato, della quale era stato proprietario per un breve periodo, appoggiata contro la parete.  
 _«Che ci fa quella lì?»_ si chiese Nero: Dante non usava spade di quel tipo per combattere.  
«Vederti nudo e inerme è un piacere immenso, credimi».  
Quella che aveva appena parlato era la voce di Dante, senz'alcun dubbio. Nero ebbe un tuffo al cuore sentendola.  
Si costrinse al silenzio e rimase in ascolto: se aveva parlato in quei termini, significava che si stava rivolgendo a qualcuno che era lì con lui.  
«Toglimi le manette e vedrai, Dante».  
Nero rimase attonito: era la voce di Vergil quella.  
 _«Stanno facendo sesso tra di loro...?»_ si interrogò perplesso Nero. Una parte di lui era stupita nell'apprendere che entrambi avevano simili attitudini reciproche, ma l'altra parte ne fu ferita: lui era andato fin lì per un motivo.  
Voleva la rivincita da Dante e dimostrargli che era in grado di batterlo, ma in realtà quella era solo una scusa, e lo sapeva benissimo. Cercava solo di mascherare a se stesso i suoi veri intenti per non essere annichilito dai sensi di colpa nei confronti della sua fidanzata.  
In verità lui sperava di finire a letto con Dante. Non era una cosa normale, ne era conscio, però non riusciva a non pensare a come sarebbe potuto essere fare l'amore con un uomo come Dante. La trovava una prospettiva molto allettante.  
Il fatto che fosse a letto con suo fratello Vergil non era previsto.  
«Oh, non essere noioso e goditela» esclamò Dante.  
Una serie di versi rochi e pieni di piacere riempì il silenzio del corridoio.  
Nero deglutì a vuoto, appoggiandosi contro la parete con la schiena: quei rumori stavano stimolando le più spinte fantasie nella sua mente.  
«Dante, vacci pia- _ah!_... oh, sei un animale...» commentò Vergil.  
«Non mi pare che ti sia mai dispiaciuto il mio modo di fare l'amore» replicò Dante con fare provocante e sicuro di sé. La sua arroganza e spavalderia riuscì a raggiungere zone profonde nell'inconscio di Nero, che allungò una mano istintivamente verso la propria zona erogena. Si bloccò prima di aprire la zip dei pantaloni, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, attanagliato dal dubbio: non sapeva se fosse completamente giusto seguire l'impulso che sentiva dentro.  
Se fosse stato scoperto non aveva idea di come avrebbero reagito quei due, ma certamente non sarebbe stata una cosa positiva.  
 _«Però... mi sembrano ancora parecchio impegnati, quindi...»_ rifletté, aprendo la cerniera dei pantaloni.  
Li calò leggermente e si mise la mano umana nelle mutande, un po' imbarazzato.  
 _«Non posso credere che lo stia facendo davvero...!»_ si disse alzando gli occhi al soffitto prima di chiudere le palpebre ed espirare lentamente, iniziando a masturbarsi piano e con languore. Tremava impercettibilmente ed era agitato, anche se non voleva darlo a vedere: era la prima volta che si masturbava per un altro uomo. Si era già masturbato in passato, ma per tutt'altri motivi.  
Immaginava Dante nudo - non gli riuscì particolarmente difficile, dato che l'aveva già visto a torso scoperto - seduto sopra suo fratello mentre lo penetrava con vigorose spinte del bacino.  
I rumori provenienti dall'interno della stanza gli rendevano estremamente facile creare quella scena nella sua testa ed il suo corpo reagì di conseguenza: il suo pene divenne presto duro e dritto, turgido. Dovette accelerare il ritmo con cui si stava masturbando per andare di pari passo con l'incalzare di quanto stava accadendo al di là della porta.  
I sospiri di sforzo di Dante e quelli più simili a gemiti di Vergil che acceleravano, divenendo più frenetici e brevi, non gli lasciavano molto margine di scelta: doveva seguire il loro ritmo, perché il suo corpo stava più che altro reagendo a quei rumori.  
Stava sudando copiosamente. Avvertiva la stoffa appiccicata alla schiena madida di sudore e l'impulso di spogliarsi per un momento fu grande, ma la ragione prevalse.  
Vergil venne di lì a poco con un grido furioso accompagnato da un iracondo: «Dante!». Non pareva godere molto a giudicare dal tono, anche se Nero riuscì a cogliere una sfumatura tremula nella sua voce.  
«Che palle, è solo un po' di sperma sulle lenzuola. Se devi rompere così tanto le cambio io» fu la replica che ottenne da Dante in tono stanco.  
Quando fu il turno di quest'ultimo di venire, emise un sospiro roco di profondo, viscerale appagamento fisico che riuscì a dare a Nero un'ulteriore carica di libidine. Venne anche lui, sopprimendo a fatica un gemito liberatorio mordendosi il labbro inferiore con ferocia. Sperava solo che il solco dei denti non lasciasse lividi, altrimenti sarebbe stato impossibile per lui nascondere quanto successo alla sua ragazza.  
Il suo seme caldo fuoriuscì violentemente e gli macchiò completamente il cavallo dei boxer e quelle parti dei pantaloni che erano più vicine al suo inguine. La sensazione di umido e viscoso che avvertiva non gli piaceva per niente ed, anzi, lo faceva sentire mortalmente in imbarazzo. Si sentiva come un bambino che aveva bagnato le lenzuola nella notte.  
L'idea, poi, di dover tirare su i pantaloni - peraltro parecchio aderenti - e tornare a casa fingendo che non fosse successo niente lo faceva quasi star male: desiderava di potersi fare la doccia.  
«Dante, cazzo! Almeno se devi vieni dentro, non sulla schiena, che schifo!» protestò Vergil con vigore.  
«Certo che non sei mai contento...» sbuffò scocciato Dante.  
Nero udì il rumore delle lenzuola che si spostavano e si affrettò a sistemarsi - e la sensazione dello sperma nelle mutande fu molto peggiore di quello che aveva immaginato - per andarsene prima di essere scoperto.  
Aveva le gambe pesanti, però scese velocemente le scale che portavano all'ufficio e si dileguò mentre Dante apriva la porta della stanza ed usciva nudo nel corridoio stiracchiandosi, l'inguine sporco di seme.


End file.
